


The Unauthorized Liography of April Patterson

by MrToddWilkins (orphan_account)



Series: The Unauthorized Liographies [1]
Category: For Better or For Worse (Comics)
Genre: Backpacks, F/M, Gen, No Bashing, biography, family life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: All about April.
Relationships: Duncan Anderson & Gerald Forsythe & Becky McGuire & April Patterson, Duncan Anderson/April Patterson
Series: The Unauthorized Liographies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671913





	1. Epigraph

We knew that land once, you and I,  
and once we wandered there  
in the long days now long gone by,  
a dark child and a fair.  
Was it on the paths of firelit thought  
in winter cold and white,  
or in the blue-spun twilit hours  
of little early tucked-up beds  
in drowsy summer night,  
that you and I in Sleep went down  
to meet each other there,  
your dark hair on your white nightgown  
and mine was tangled fair?

We wandered shyly hand in hand,  
small footprints in the golden sand,  
and gathered pearls and shells in pails,  
while all about the nightingales  
were singing in the trees.  
We dug for silver with our spades,  
and caught the sparkle of the seas,  
that ran ashore to greenlit glades,  
and found the warm and winding lane  
that now we cannot find again,  
between tall whispering trees.

The air was neither day nor night,  
an ever-eve of gloaming light,  
when first there shimmered into sight  
the Little House of Play.  
New-built it was, yet very old,  
white and thatched with straws of gold,  
and pierced with peeping lattices  
that looked toward the sea;  
and our own children’s garden-plots  
were there: our own forgetmenots,  
red daisies, cress and mustard,  
and radishes for tea.  
There all the borders, trimmed with box,  
were filled with favourite flowers, with phlox,  
with lupins, pinks and hollyhocks,  
beneath a red may-tree;  
and all the gardens full of folk  
that their own little language spoke,  
but not to You and Me.

For some had silver watering-cans  
and watered all their gowns,  
or sprayed each other; some laid plans  
to build their houses, little towns  
and dwellings in the trees.  
And some were clambering on the roof;  
some crooning lonely and aloof;  
some dancing round the fairy-rings  
all garlanded in daisy-strings,  
while some upon their knees  
before a little white-robed king  
crowned with mairigold would sing  
their rhymes of long ago.  
But side by side a little pair  
with heads together, mingled hair,  
went walking to and fro  
still hand in hand; and what they said,  
ere Walking far apart them led,  
that only we now know.  
  


\- JRR Tolkien


	2. 1991-1992

It should be noted for the record that one of the few things April Patterson remembered from her very early childhood was asking herself what her brother Michael meant when he said “April fooled all of us” one day when she was five. This is because her early life was filled with questions that were not really answered accurately until she and her siblings were about twenty-five years of age. The most important question of all was “Do Mommy and Daddy really want me around?” because while she can’t actually remember the world gelling into a sort of narrative before her being chided for getting out of the yard and letting Farley the dog play hopscotch with Mrs Poirier’s dog, she always felt like everyone was trying to hide from her like she was some sort of monster from the scary movies Michael wasn’t supposed to watch.  
  


Daddy, of course, made sense when he went to play with his toys or to hide behind his newspaper because that's what daddies on television just did. Michael was someone she remembered as someone who didn’t spend much time at home in the first place and didn’t spend any of that time with her if he could avoid it because, as someone older and wiser told her later on, the boy suffered from the delusion that he was this cool dude who everyone respect and thus couldn’t waste time babysitting when that was Elizabutt’s job. There were also angry older sisters like the said Liz who seemed to be under the mistaken impression that there was a waiting room somewhere in Heaven where naughty kids could choose to be born in such a manner as to deny innocent kids like herself a childhood. They were funny too because that’s a silly notion. April didn’t ask to be born and she did not spend her early days looking for ways to ruin lives.

—————

The facts of Elly Patterson’s third pregnancy,which led to the births of her final three children,are worth mentioning here to set us up. Broadly speaking,Eloise Ann Richards Patterson fell pregnant for the final time on or about July 25,1990. It was not until September 17 that year that Dr Armand Spheyceter (what a name) formally diagnosed her with pregnancy,though in retrospect she had shown signs from the start. Her pregnancy was carried to full term and her babies were born at the following times (all Eastern):

  1. Lianne Nina Patterson entered the world at 9:46 pm on 31 March 1991
  2. James Steven Patterson entered the world at 11:19 the same night
  3. And finally,at 12:54 on the cold morning of April 1,1991, April Marian Patterson came screaming into the world



Her given names respectively honored her birth month (in fact,she goes down in natal history as the first Canadian child born in April 1991) and her maternal grandmother. Lianne’s honored two high school friends of Elly,Lianne Ruberte and Nina Jacobs,who had passed away in a car accident in 1972. James’ names honored his maternal grandfather and paternal great-great-grandfather.   
  


Of these three,April was at first the most resemblant of a stereotypical baby. She whined at all hours of day and night.


End file.
